


FranceXReader: Sunset

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hon hon hon~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>Fleur: Flower<br/>Belle Fleur: Beautiful Flower<br/>Ma Chere: My Dear<br/>Je t'aime: I love you<br/>Tu es mon autre moitié mon âme soeur: You're my other half, my soul mate<br/>Mon Amour: My Love</p></blockquote>





	FranceXReader: Sunset

"AHH!~ Alone at last! Finally I can rest in peace! No meetings are scheduled today, the sun is shining and the sky is clear, can it get any better?!" I purr as I nuzzle against the soft grass on the ground, crossing my arms behind my head as I breathe in the clean air, staring at the sun playfully hiding behind the clouds before coming back into view. "Ah! What ez this I see? A beautiful *Name* fleur?" I grimace and close my eyes, trying to ignore the flirtatious Frenchmen above me. "What do you want francy-pants?" I ask as I continue to ignore him, focusing on the warm sun beating down on my body. "Ow' can you be so cruel to moi, Ma Chere?" 

 

I turn to watch him as he clutches at his chest his eyes tearing up dramatically as he sticks his full, soft lower lip out in a pout. *Wait! Full soft lower lip?! Why am I thinking like that about France?!!* I blush slightly and turn back away from him. "Sorry… is there anything you need or can I rest in peace?" I ask huffing slightly as he kneels down to where I am at. "I… This is so 'ard to say…" France says his voice lowering to a soft whisper; I turn to him and sit up a bit, kind of worried about his sudden personality change. "What's wrong francy-pants?" I ask as I look into his sad, but still vibrantly blue eyes. His blonde eyebrows knit together and he sighs before speaking again. "I may not look it… but… Ma Chere… I am very sick…" I tilt my head to the side a bit. "Are you alright? Is something happening with your country?" I ask as he shakes his head. 

 

"I am not sure what ez wrong with moi… but I do know the cure…" He trails off looking off to the side. "What is it?" I ask, I suddenly feel like a fool as he brings his face closer to mine, his warm, wine-scented breath fanning against my lips as he rest his forehead against mine. "A kiss from you… Ma Chere…" I blush bright red and yelp, my right hand landing on his cheek as I push myself away from him. "Stupid frenchy! Don't do that!" I grumble as I get up from the ground and stomp off. Behind me I can hear France's voice purring: "She loves moi~"

 

A couple days later, I am lying in the same field, staring at the beautiful sky as I relax. It's later in the day, the sun is just starting to set, the whole sky is tinged a pale pink. "The belle fleur is 'ere again!" I hear the thick French accent again and I immediately open my eyes and blush, glaring daggers at him as he nears me. "Get away, you, you, lying frog!" I say as I turn away from him, I hear him gasp loudly. "Ma Chere… I guess I deserve that for coming on so strongly… I just… I really care about you."

 

I can feel my cheeks warming as I stare straight off in front of me. "I'm just another score for you, admit it!" I yell as I feel him standing over me, I feel his hands roughly grasp my shoulder and waist, bringing me up off the ground and forcing me to look at him. "You are more than a score *Name*! Je t'aime!" He yells as he stares into my *EC* eyes, I can feel my eyes tearing up slightly as he sniffles and loosens his grip on me. "I have never felt about someone the way I feel about you since Jeanne! You're… Tu es Mon autre moitié, mon âme soeur!" I grab onto his collared button-down shirt and bury my face in his chest, the smell of berry flavored wine and fresh roses gliding into my nose. "I love you too, you stupid idiot!" I whisper as I feel his arms wrap tightly around me. He raises a hand up and tilts my head up so I am looking at him, he smiles broadly as tears stream down his handsome face, his soft blonde curls blowing in the soft breeze. "Je t'aime, mon amour…" He says with one last soft breath before pressing his lips to mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Fleur: Flower  
> Belle Fleur: Beautiful Flower  
> Ma Chere: My Dear  
> Je t'aime: I love you  
> Tu es mon autre moitié mon âme soeur: You're my other half, my soul mate  
> Mon Amour: My Love


End file.
